cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Fat Whale Gold Core
Fat Whale Gold Core (肥鲸金丹; Féi Jīng Jīn Dān) was Song Shuhang’s Gold Core. It was the second known markless gold core in the history of All Heavens and Myriad Realms and Nine Serenities. Its also the one and only Gold Core that ever transcended a tribulation on its own and completing the Eighth Stage manifestation process including seal condensation and sermon. Fourth Stage Void Core Under normal circumstances, the Void Core inside the body of a cultivator should be round, but now, the huge whale in Song Shuhang’s body had replaced the Void Core. After transforming, the huge whale had changed beyond recognition. It was fat, had a huge mouth, horns on its head, scales all over the body, and claws attached to its belly. It didn’t look like a whale at all. On the contrary, it looked more like a draconic beast. However, it was still somewhat different from dragons. Nine Immortal Bones Fifth Stage }} The Fat Whale Gold Core was a super rare markless gold core. Three Add-on Marks Karmic Virtue Snake Beauty + Eighth Stage Seal Normally, an Eighth Stage Seal and a materialised Light of Karmic Virtue is more than enough to be a dragon mark each. However, Shuhang’s core wasn’t the normal gold core, but the whale core, both of them combined only produced one dragon mark. At first, she was only holding a saint seal, but the number of seals increased every time Shuhang obtained a new seal. Immemorial Holy Ape + Ruism Sutra This is All Heavens and Myriad Realms top two body tempering cultivation technique, «''Ruism’s Vajrapani Body» + «Holy Ape Dragon Strength Divine Art». Infallible Holy City A grand and magnificent city, with a battle chariot at the city gate. This dragon mark is a small scale Thirty Three Beasts’ Combined Magical Item: Infallible Holy City. If any other cultivator have a complete set of Eighth Stage living items like Song Shuhang, that cultivator will obtain an extra dragon mark on his Gold Core too. Six Add-on Marks }} White Two used his one-time chance to go the present realm. At a planet in the present world, he used his one-time chance to use the authority of the Heavenly Way to draw another six marks on the Fat Whale Gold Core, making it a nine dragon marks core. Doomsday Sword White Two drew his most favourite weapon, the Thirty Three Beasts’ Combined Magical Item: Doomsday’s Holy Sword. This holy sword was refined by Song Shuhang with the help of Sixth Path and Seventh Path. Upon completion, this sword was given to White Two. Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre The second the dragon mark drawn by White Two was the Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre. Song Shuhang has a deep connection to the Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre, despite not being its owner. Kui made the Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre after sensing Shuhang in the Lotus Core World he created. When one of his eyes was used for a resurrection item, his eye had the Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre's flame in it. Eye of the Ruism Holy Man Song Shuhang proposed a gold dragon as the sixth dragon mark. However, his suggestion was rejected by White Two, who cited ‘lacking in class’ as the reason. White Two then drew the Eye of the Holy Man. Lotus Song Shuhang again proposed a gold dragon as the seventh dragon mark and once again rejected by White Two. Shuhang then proposed lotus flower due to his Lotus Core World. Whale Shuhang lived at White Whale Street, practiced the Whale chapter of the «Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art», participated in the ritual of Eat Melon, Ate Eat Melon, gained a Karmic Whale stead for @#%×, and mutated a Fat Whale Gold Core. Self This is the most unique and powerful drawing. Those who saw this drawing will see their own true self. Even Eternal Life Beings are no exception. Sixth Stage Gold Core Transforming into Spirit Lake As Song Shuhang started his third sermon, Fat Whale Gold Core started to resonance with him. Phantoms started to appear one after another. Despite the phantoms were fuzzy and unrecognisable, Shuhang knows these phantoms are the members of the Nine Provinces (1) Group. As the phantoms unceasingly appearing, Fat Whale Gold Core started to spew a spirit spring from the blow hole on top of its head. The spirit spring gets bigger and bigger, also deeper and deeper until it finally turns into a spirit lake. However, the gold core itself didn’t melt as it supposed to. As the sermon process coming into an end, the Life Source Whale Core also slowly stopping spewing water. In life source dantian, a great spirit lake with ultra-high specification has taken shape. This spirit lake was nine layers deep, corresponding with the nine dragon marks on the Life Source Whale Core. While the life source spirit lake was being formed, the spirit power from the seven little spirit lakes started to converge into it. Just like the water from the rivers and lakes entering the sea, the lake water from the seven little spirit lakes rushed into the life source spirit lake. Star Path A Star Path was formed by his core marks, that had almost every one of his cultivator friends on it. Soft Feather was on the first and last positions, simultaneously occupying two positions. At the end of the path is a gate. Inside the Dragon Star Gate is the last mark, ‘true me’ mark. Anyone looking at the mark will see himself. Sixteen, White and White Two were absent from the line up for unknown reasons. Seventh Stage Due to the Dragon Rune Reincarnation Mark, *spirit lake *lotus flower *nascent soul Eighth Stage Ninth Stage Imperishable Sermon «''Heavenly Way Sermon Manuscript» Due to the Fat Whale Gold Core filtering the imperishable data, the practitioners of All Heavens and Myriad Realms who were listening to the sermon didn’t fall into eternal slumber. However, despite the filtering, many of the relatively young Eternal Life Being big shots were baffled by the sermon. Even established Eternal Life Beings can only understand half of the sermon content. Moreover, due to Heavenly Way rule’s auto-shielding, the sermon listeners were unable to properly hear the sermon content. They only heard some fucking awesome’s ear-splitting noise. Devouring Imperishable By using Ruism Holy Man’s Devour ability, Song Shuhang sacrificed Eye of the Holy Man, while White sacrificed the right Eye of the Holy Man. This licked imperishable information, integrated within Song Shuhang and White’s body. As the amount of licked information increased, Imperishable Fat Whale Gold Core was getting closer and closer to the Bone of Imperishable while White’s Imperishable Galaxy was getting brighter and brighter. Finally, after the 100th joint attack, Fat Whale Gold Core finally completed the transformation’s final step, evolved to the perfect level like Skylark’s Bone of Imperishable. From this moment henceforth, Song Shuhang no longer have any ‘resurrection gap’. Trivia Category:Gold Core